boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MewtheChica/Aura
- Normal= - Advanced= - Oversoul= }} |title = Former Master of Aura |firstapp = |allegiance = The Darkin |theme = Normal: FFRK - Blinded By Light Advanced: Bravely Second OST - New Asterisk Boss Battle Oversoul: FFX - Challenge |health = 4500000 |skills = 3 |immunities = |difficulty = 8 |xp = 15000 |pp = 500 }} - Normal= - Advanced= }} |title = Hover |allegiance = Aura Stellar |theme = Normal: Clash on the Big Bridge Choir Remix ~ FFRK Advanced: Night of Nights |health = 1500000 |skills = 4 |immunities = |difficulty = 7 |xp = 15000 |pp = 350 }} Aura Aura, master of mana, is a quiet woman, with a big power. The amount of mana from her is more than that of Crusher, Piercer, Baller, and Slicer combined. Her battle wounds are not seen, but the mana she's collected from her enemies, are far from insane. Backstory Aura, sister of Caster, is a shy quiet one when it comes to being with others, but she is a strong fighter when it comes to battles. She was always the smart one, figuring out puzzles instantly, seeing traps before they could occur, and finding solutions. Kind, warm hearted, until she became a Darkin. That was short lived thought, when she nearly took out the entire army because she wasn't getting her way. The Darkin had treasured her, for every enemy she slain, she'd take their mana, and technically, their spirit. Sometimes, if their mana is strong enough, she'd take their skills and abilities as well. After leaving the Darkin, and taking almost half of them with her, mana wise, she dissapeared and wasn't heard of for a while. She trained night and day, becoming stronger, furious. She had a sudden jolt of hatred toward the king. He had given her the crown on her head, and set her off on her own. Weapons and Fight Mechanics Aura's weapons consist of a crafted steel staff that lets her harness her mana into blasts. The crown on her head keeps her protected from the front while leaving her backside vulnerable. '''She can summon a sword called the Ilumina, which can do some serious damage. She has 2 other forms than her normal form. Her first transformation is her '''Advanced '''Stage, '''then she goes into her '''OverSoul Stage, '''which makes her power increase 3x her Advanced Stage. Hover's abilities Stage Slashes: knocks back the player 5-8 studs and gives 10-17% damage per hit. Dash: flies right through player and gives 70%-K.O. Hover's abilities Stage of Winds: knocks back the player 5-8 studs and gives 20% damage per hit. Spin: pulls player toward her and k.o's anyone that touches her within the 5 seconds she is spinning. Story Plot & Elements You, the main character, will be continuing on to somewheres, when the master would contact them, saying they sense powerful mana near. But before they can investigate, Hover swoops in and attacks. After defeating Hover, and her Advanced Stage, You would continue ahead, dodging traps, fighting monsters, and finally confronting Aura Stellar herself. After defeating Aura in her Advanced mode, would receive 30,000 points she would say that she has a power to stop you. She says that this is your final chance to give up. You would say no, and she would turn into her OverSoul Stage with 3,000,000 health. After finally defeating Aura for the last time, she'd tell you a few bits about what the Darkin is up to before sadly dying. Of Chapter